The Beginging of Deathnote
by xXEmeraldRubyXx
Summary: Aha L having a New Partner in solving the Kira Case.. Everything is all the same  -I Do Not own anyhting but my OC They belong to their rightful owners


**My First Fanfiction, probably get some grammer errors..**  
><strong>L.l: oh really..<strong>  
><strong>Me: ya rly.. as i was saying this fanfiction is a deathnote story yet with my Oc is in it :U L.l: Ma Really...<strong>  
><strong>Me: Stop that :U L.L: i was just saying any ways time for the story...<strong>  
><strong>Me: yeah.. yeah<strong>

_Its the same again.. another Deathnote Story... in this story it always starts with a one way Death.. of course the Kira Case Comes in but L dosnt only work with the police.. He also works with an old detective... but since she heard of this Case she decieded to Join in and they agreed... But lets get to the begining of the Story.._

Light Stared at the window thinking about something new would happen.

Yet in the Shinigami world there was something new going to happen.

The Shinigami named Ryuk Dropped his Deathnote into the human world.

Ryuk wanted to see who was going to pick up his Deathnote

Light still stared at the window, then he saw the Deathnote.

Light wanted to pick up the Deathnote.

Few minutes later, The bell rings.

Light went and look at the deathnote at the school ground.

He picked it up then looked inside the book.

He looked at the Rules in the book and Read it.

_The Human whose Name is written in this note shall die._

He thought for a second.

_Thats a Lie..._

He putted the book back the turned around and started walking.

He stopped and picked up the notebook and went home.

Light grab the door nob then twisted it then went streight to his room.

He locked his room and looked at the NoteBook.

A humans name written in this note shall die... Thats a Lie. He thought to him self.

Then he turned his head to the Tv...

"_hmm.._" He said.

He started to write a persons name in the note.

" _lets see.._" He said.

The person he wrote in the note was a criminal.

**L.l: pause right there...**  
><strong>Me: yes ...<strong>  
><strong>L.l: can we get through this faster and get to the part Ryuk comes in..<strong>  
><strong>Me: yeah probably...<strong>

Ryuk appeared behind Light.

"_Hello there you pity human u found my notebook_." Ryuk said to Light.

" _What are you talking about.._" He said with a pause looking at Ryuk.

"_Who the Hell.. Are you!._" Light said.

"_My name is Ryuk i am a shinigami... you found my notebook now your the owner of it aswell.._" Ryuk Said.

" _Shinigami.._" Light said.

" _Yes a shinigami from the Shinigami world._ " Ryuk said.

"_very well then.._" Light said.

"_Light! Come And Eat Dinner!_" Light's Mother said as she knocked on the door.

"_let her in i dont mind_" Ryuk said.

" _fine._" Light said opening the door.

" _Can u bring the food upstairs._" Light said then closed the door.

" _okay then_" Light's mother said as she walked down stairs.

"_Did she not see you!_" Light said.

"_No, only the person who touches the notebook you have there can see me no one else can just you_" Ryuk said.

"_Hm..._" Light said.

"_ well then there is an agreement with the shinigami.._" Ryuk Said.

" _And that is..._" Light said.

" _The shinigami eyes now.._" Ryuk Said.

"_The eyes.._" Light thought for a second.

" _yes the shinigami eyes it allows you to see a persons name and lifes spand.._" Ryuk said.

"_ i dont think so.._ " Light said.

"_oh very well then.._" Ryuk said.

**-End of Chapter 1**

The next chapter:

_Few weeks of people dying from heart attacks Light Decieded to make a site for himself and named himself Kira and thats whent he Kira Case Comes in._

**L.l: and thats when im in the story...**  
><strong>Me: yeah chapter one completed..<strong>  
><strong>L.l: since this is your first fanfiction your deciding to make people review this right.<strong>  
><strong>Me: yeah.. i just made this story like the real deathnote but changed it L.l: at least deathnote inspired you to make this story...<strong>  
><strong>Me: no my friend inspired me to make this story cause he found a good idea..<strong>  
><strong>L.l: i see..<strong>  
><strong>Me: yeah... L.l: off to the next chapter :U<strong>


End file.
